


Affinity With The Devil

by Atlantian_Blood_Liar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Smut, Stuttgart, balcony, gala - Freeform, seductive loki, tony cannot believe it!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlantian_Blood_Liar/pseuds/Atlantian_Blood_Liar
Summary: Originally posted on my Tumblr - Lady-loki-ren.Requested: Loki takes reader on the Balcony in Germany and theAvengers see.I Can make more chapters , I didn't go very dirty XD





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> First smut!

It was electric…

Their eyes locking in the crowded room full of high society.

She watched him stalk toward her, a look in his sharp blue eyes she couldn’t quite place.

He sat on the barstool beside her own and beckoned the bartender over, 

“Green temptation.” Loki ordered with no mind for manners.

“Hello darling, don’t you look sweet.” His lips curved into a grin at the blush spreading on her cheeks.

——————————————————-

Y/N POV

‘Wow,’ she thought, ‘could a man be sex on legs?!’

“Hello, can I help you?” y/n said smoothly.

“I do hope so pet, you look ravishing.” He winked.

y/n was slightly taken aback.

“thank you ….”

“Loki”

“Well thank you Loki,” she eyed the devilish man up.

He smiled at her , “ what is your name dear?”

“Y/N” She moved a little closer to him.

Loki put his hand on her knee and whispered in her ear , “ Y/N, i can smell your desire from here, shall we go somewhere?”

She moaned at his dirty words and nodded.

 

Hungry glances were exchanged as he took her upstairs and out onto a balcony overlooking the city.

He pushed her to the railings and lifted her dress up as she wrapped a leg around his slender waist.

She kissed his sinful lips hard and writhed against his toned body.

“ah ah ah sweet , so impatient kitten.” he grinned at her , shocked by her bold actions.

——————-

Tony Stark POV

“Holy… reindeer games is about to fuck!” The room was shocked and went into alert mode.

“We should probably intervene” Thor announced meekly.

As the Avengers suited up,Tony was grinning.

Nat rolled her eyes “Whats so funny Stark?”

“He’s gonna have blue balls” He exclaimed and smirks could be heard around the quinjet.

 

Fin


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smutty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like :)

Loki unbuckled his trousers and grabbed her hair.

“ do you want me to fuck you senseless Y/N?” He crooned in her ear. 

Y/n’s heavy breathing mixed with his name and lust filled eyes told him all he needed to know.

The tearing of fabric broke the silence and he teased her entrance with his thin fingers. 

“ pl..please “ 

“ oh you’re sweet when you beg” 

He pulled his elongated cock out and she gasped. 

“ oh you are positively refreshing pet” 

He slid in slowly and put his calloused thumb to her throbbing clit.   
“ ohhhh ... Loki” she arched her back against the stone railing. 

 

He thrusted slowly. Teasing her ruthlessly. 

 

“ OH MY GOD. HAVE SOME PRIVACY!” Tony exclaimed,not quite believing it. 

Y/N was quick to pull her dress down and blush at the suited man. 

Loki grinned   
“ I would’ve thought with your reputation, you would’ve enjoyed the show “   
He licked her wetness off his finger. 

Thor landed on the balcony. And shook his head. 

“ oh brother ...”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated! :)  
> Let me know if you'd like more!


End file.
